pharmacywikiaorg_zh_tw-20200214-history
Antiparasitic agents classification抗寄生蟲藥
2015諾貝爾醫學獎3得主 對抗寄生蟲病有成。 課本說其實得寄生蟲病的人很多，但是藥廠的藥都往已開發國家的疾病為主。 If you can't see the contents of the page, click 顯示 below. 如果你看不到本頁的目錄，請壓顯示 。 classification(分類 right Antiprotozoal drugs(抗原蟲藥 antimalaria(抗瘧藥: 治療瘧疾 的藥品。 2015NEJS抗瘧藥機轉圖 4-substituted quinolines=rapidly blood schizonticide *quinoline-4-menthanols(= methanoloquinolines) **有quinoline ***天然生物鹼:quinine(奎寧:(+) isomer ***合成:mefloquine **沒quinoline: 9-phenanthrene methanol ***halofantrine—(M)→Desbutylhalofantrine(active) ***—(似)→lumefantrine *4-aminoquinolines **amodiaquine **chloroquine→hydroxychloroquine 8-aminoquinolines=tissue schizonticide *pamaquine *primaquine *pentaquine ubiquinone reductase inhibitor atovaquone Antifolate drug *Dihydropteroate synthase inhibitor(二氫蝶酸合成酶抑制劑 **sulfalene **sulfadiazine **sulfadoxine *Dihydrofolate reductase inhibitor(二氫葉酸還原酶抑制劑 **pyrimethamine **biguanides(不單用，和atovaquone合用) ***proguanil—(M)→cycloguanil 2015諾貝爾醫學獎中國大陸的屠呦呦 Artemisinin(Qinghason) and its der.: often in conbination therapy, often liposoluble except for one *賽諾菲集團（Sanofi）和諾華集團（Novartis）的青蒿素藥物則是抗瘧利器。 *active constituent of sweetworm wood(Artemisia annua) *liposoluble **Artemisinin **Artemether(Artenam) **Arteflene *water-soluble:Artesunate hemisuccinate salt antibiotics *tetracycline *doxycycline *clindamycin treatment of Amebiasis/Giardiasis/Trichomonias(阿米巴變形蟲/梨形蟲/滴蟲的治療 *nitroimidazole **metronidazole first, **if resistence occurs, use tinidazole giardiasis-associated diarrhea in children (age 1~11 years) or diarrhea caused by crytosporidiosis (protozoal infection caused by Crysporidium parvum) in patient with AIDS. *nitazoxanide(NTZ)—(M)→tazoxanide(TIZ): orphan drug, giardiasis-associated diarrhea in children (age 1~11 years) or diarrhea caused by crytosporidiosis (protozoal infection caused by Crysporidium parvum) in patient with AIDS. treatment of Amebiasis(阿米巴變形蟲的治療 asymptomatic amebiasis *Diloxanide furoate: iodoquinol的替代物 treatment of intestinal Amebiasis(抗腸阿米巴變形蟲 *iodoquinol和Diloxanide furoate **8-hydroxyquinoline der. ***iodoquinol ***iodochlorohydroxyquine **Diloxanide furoate(prodrug)→Diloxanide: iodoquinol的替代物 *As der. **carbarsone(苯砷酸脲(卡巴宗 **Acetarsol(乙醯胂酚 **glycobiarsol *antibiotics **Bacitracin **pt. synthesis inhibitor ***30s ****aminoglycoside:paromomycin ****tetracycline ***50s ****erythromycin treatment of extraintestinal Amebiasis(抗肝阿米巴變形蟲 *chloroquine(氯喹 treatment of intestinal and extraintestinal Amebiasis(抗腸阿米巴變形蟲和肝阿米巴變形蟲 *emetine(吐根鹼→dehydroemetine(Mebadin): faster elimination, thus less toxic *metronidazole first, *if resistence occurs, use tinidazole treatment of Pneumocystis(卡氏肺囊蟲肺炎的治療 *first-line:SMX-TMP: prophylaxis and treatment of of Pneumocystis in patients with AIDS *second-line:pentamidine: IV *trimetrexate(TMQ) *atovaquone *primaquine + clindamycin treat moderate to moderately severe Pneumocystis treatment of Toxoplasmosis(弓漿蟲的治療 *2014研究:atypical neurleptics治療精神病的機轉可能和對Toxoplasmosis弓漿蟲感染的抑制效果有關。弓漿蟲與思覺失調症有關 bioforum.tw/modules/tadnews/index.php?nsn=2811 *first-line:SMX-TMP *second-line:pentamidine *antifolate: pyrimithamine+sulfadiazine treat acute toxoplasmosis *antifolate: pyrimithamine+clindamycin treat AIDS-related toxoplasmosis of the brain treatment of Trypanosomiasis(錐蟲病的治療 Trypanosoma brucei rhodesiense ( east African sleeping sickness ) *suramin Sod. : early stage. bis-hexasulfonatednaphthylurea, non-CNS-associated African Trypanosomiasis (early stage of the disease) *pentamidine isethionate : early stage. *melasoprol: late stage Trypanosoma brucei gambiense (west African sleeping sickness) *no suramin Sod. : bis-hexasulfonatednaphthylurea, non-CNS-associated African Trypanosomiasis (early stage of the disease) *no pentamidine isethionate *eflornithine: early stage and late stage *melasoprol: late stage Trypanosoma cruzi ( American Trypanosomiasis = Chagas' disease ): 促使身體分泌的抗體會攻擊2nd extracellular loop of cardiac M2 muscarinic receptor造成 allosteric modulator而產生作用，所以用atropine治療 *no suramin Sod. *no pentamidine isethionate *Nifurtimox *Benznidazole treatment of Leishmaniasis(利什曼原蟲的治療 *Sod. stibogluconate:五價Sb antihelmintic drugs(抗蠕蟲藥 成藥基準表甲類成藥(五)驅蟲劑:蛔蟲、蟯蟲、十二脂腸蟲、絛蟲之驅除。 *海人酸(Kainic Acid) *山道年(Santonin) *二乙烯二胺(Piperazine) *海人草(Digenea) *使君子(Combretaceae) *石榴皮(Granatum) drugs to nematodes(抗線蟲藥、抗圓蟲藥(Aschelminth)(nematodes)(roundworms) Intestinal nematodes(腸內線蟲 *round worm/hook worm/pin worm **round worm(蛔蟲 **hook worm(鉤蟲 **pin worm(蟯蟲(threadworm) *whipworm(鞭蟲 *benzimidazoles:廣效抗寄生蟲藥，可以同時對付多種Intestinal nematodes(腸內線蟲 **mebendazole **tiabendazole **albenadazole *niridazole *levamisole *bithionol *metrifonate *oxamniquine *tetrachloroethylene:hook worm(鉤蟲 *arecoline檳榔鹼: 促進cholinergic activity而使蟲體痙攣, round worm(蛔蟲 *pyrantel pamoate: treat round worm(蛔蟲、hook worm(鉤蟲、pin worm(蟯蟲(threadworm), 促進cholinergic activity而使蟲體痙攣 *pyrvinium pamoate: 在體內因為類似ACh而因為抗膽鹼使蟲體麻痺 *piperazine: 在體內因為類似ACh而因為抗膽鹼使蟲體麻痺, round worm(蛔蟲 tissue nematodes(組織內線蟲:(血)絲蟲 *ivermectin: 促進GABA Cl-通道的傳導而使蟲體麻痺。2015年諾貝爾醫學獎愛爾蘭的康貝爾（William C. Campbell）和日本的大村智（Satoshi Omura）研究來自土壤細菌的化合物後，從而發現藥物阿維菌素 （avermectin ）。河盲症與淋巴絲蟲病（又名象皮病）現已接近根除。默克藥廠（Merck & Co）生產阿維菌素的衍生物伊維菌素（Ivermectin）在全世界被用來對抗蛔蟲寄生。 *diethylcarbamazine drugs to platyhelminth抗扁蟲門藥(flatworms):antihelmintic drugs抗蠕蟲藥中的praziquantel(PZQ)是窄效，只對platyhelminth(扁蟲門有效 Trematode(flukes or schistosomes)(血吸蟲 *praziquantel(PZQ) Cestode(tapeworms)(絛蟲 *praziquantel(PZQ) *niclosamide—(-)→mitochondrion的氧化功能 *pelletierine石榴鹼(l): from Punicaceae Punica granatum *arecoline檳榔鹼:因其所具有的cholinergic direct agonist activity 使得蟲體肌肉因為收縮而麻痹因而被排出體外 常用中藥 *驅蟲:檳榔種子（Arecae Semen）-生物鹼 (Alkaloids) drugs for parasites of cells(some antibacterials and antiviral agents) *Rickettsia prowazekii立克次體 *Chlamydia衣原體屬:包括多種衣原體 披衣菌 *see Antiviral agents抗病毒藥物 重點 antihelmintic drugs(抗蠕蟲藥 成藥基準表甲類成藥(五)驅蟲劑:蛔蟲、蟯蟲、十二脂腸蟲、絛蟲之驅除。 *海人酸(Kainic Acid) *山道年(Santonin) *二乙烯二胺(Piperazine) *海人草(Digenea) *使君子(Combretaceae) *石榴皮(Granatum) drugs to nematodes(抗線蟲藥、抗圓蟲藥(Aschelminth)(nematocles)(roundworms) Intestinal nematodes(腸內線蟲 *benzimidazoles:廣效抗寄生蟲藥，可以同時對付多種Intestinal nematodes(腸內線蟲 **mebendazole **tiabendazole **albenadazole *niridazole drugs to platyhelminth(抗扁蟲門藥(flatworms):antihelmintic drugs(抗蠕蟲藥中的praziquantel(PZQ)是窄效，只對platyhelminth(扁蟲門有效 常用中藥 *驅蟲:檳榔種子（Arecae Semen）-生物鹼 (Alkaloids) drugs for parasites of cells(antiviral agents) see Antiviral agents抗病毒藥物 reference *Foye’s Principles of Medicinal Chemistry 6th. 延伸學習 *Chemotherapy(化學療法 **Antifungal agents(抗黴菌藥 **Antibacterial antibiotics(抗菌抗生素 ***nightmare bacteria夢靨細菌 **Antineoplastics(抗癌藥 **Antiviral agents(抗病毒藥物 ***Ebola virus伊波拉病毒EBOV ***Middle East respiratory syndrome coronavirus中東呼吸道症候群冠狀病毒MERS-CoV莫士 ***Dengue fever登革熱 **Antiparasitic agents(抗寄生蟲藥 **抗狂牛症.庫賈氏症藥物 *parasite OP thumb|電視上常見的parasite-米奇 分類:有NEJS2015連結的條目 分類:抗寄生蟲藥 分類:2008Foye 分類:Treat parasitic infection治療寄生蟲感染 分類:Worm-expelling Chinese medicine驅蟲藥 分類:Modulator調節劑